Finally
by kaizumielric2210
Summary: cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang baru mengerti tentang perasaan itu. . .


Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic

Tokoh, Karakter, dan Anime, semuanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

kecuali cerita ini, by : KaizumiELric2210

"Finally"

_Ahkirnya, aku mengerti arti dari semua ini… _

_Semua hal yang telah kau perlihatkan padaku…_

Musim Gugur di SMA Seirin.

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan—saat aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kulit putih pucat bagaikan butiran salju yang turun saat musim dingin. Rambut biru dengan mata yang berwarna senada. Tubuhmu yang kecil mungil yang membuatmu sangat mudah untuk dibedakan.

_Aku menyukaimu. . ._

Aku tak tahu arti kalimat tersebut, tapi yang ku tahu, aku sungguh-sungguh mempunyai perasaan itu padamu.

Aku menikmati hari-hari yang kau berikan padaku sebagai patner—yang membuat kita semakin akrab sedikit demi sedikit—menerima passing mu, mengembalikannya padamu, atau membuat _dunk_ dadakan yang membuat semua orang terpesona.

Di toko ini, tempat aku pertama kali menyadari keberadaanmu yang sulit disadari. Tempat dimana kau meminum segelas _vanilla milk shake_ yang dingin, dan disertai kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba. Tempat dimana kita berargumentasi—dimana aku yang selalu memulainya. Namun itulah kebahagiaanku. Dimana kita dapat berbincang ria tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

_"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal, Kagami Taiga "_

Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan, saat ahkirnya kau mengenalkan semua yang menjadi dirimu padaku. Saat dimana kau setuju untuk menjadi bayanganku—dan menjadikanku cahayamu.

_Saat ini, musim dingin akan segera berahkir. . ._

Mendekati bulan-bulan yang setiap cewek nantikan. Bulan Februari. Bulan dimana setiap cewek menunggu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang telah lama ia nantikan, telah lama ia perhatikan, dan telah lama ia Impikan.

Mungkin aku seperti para cewek itu. Tapi aku tak sepenuhnya seperti mereka. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku. Aku ingin kau mengerti perasaan ku. Aku ingin kau menerima perasaanku.

Latihan Basket SMA Seirin

Semua orang sangat bersemangat, setelah mendapatkan kemenangan dari SMA Shutoku, semua orang mempersiapkan diri untuk turnamen nasional basket.

Seperti biasa, Passingmu membuatku terpesona, gerakan_'misdirection'_-mu, selalu memukauku.

Latihan telah selesai. Seperti biasa kita pergi ke toko dimana kita—lebih tepatnya aku—makan burger dan kau meminum segelas _vanilla milk shake _disertai perbincangan kita yang terkadang bukan tentang permainan basket.

Aku memulai membuka percakapan.

"Hoi Kuroko. Sebentar lagi 'kan Valentine, sudah siap untuk membawa kantung besar untuk coklat dari cewek-cewek?"

gurauku dengan sedikit senyum terlukiskan diwajahku.

"Aku rasa aku takkan membawanya. Lagipula, takkan ada yang menyadari dimana aku berada . . ."

Jawab dia dengan sedikit kekecewaan. Aku terlepas tertawa kecil—yang kuselingi dengan responku.

"Hahaha, aku juga. Kurasa cewek-cewek juga takut pada cowok berambut merah raksasa ini ya? Hahaha." Aku tertawa sendiri.

Kuroko merespon dengan satu kalimat.

"_Nee_, Kagami-kun. . . Apakah ada orang yang kausuka?"

PLUK….OHOK! OHOK!

Aku terkejut hingga tersendak burger yang aku sukai.

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu, Kuroko?!"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku cuma penasaran saja, siapa tahu ada orang yang ingin kagami _tembak_ pas Valentine nanti."

"Yang benar saja! Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu! " aku menjawab disertai dengan tawa kecilku.

"Oh, begitukah?"

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Aku tak menyangka dirimu yang seperti ini mengatakan hal-hal yang bukan seperti dirimu. Apa yang terjadi padamu?

Aku penasaran dan ahkirnya memberikan sebuah sumber argumentasi padamu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kuroko? Apakah ada cewek yang kau sukai?"

". . . " dia hening sejenak, terbalut dalam pikirannya, mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.

_Aku gelisah_. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi aku merasa gelisah. _Takut_. Takut seseorang mengisi relung hatimu. Jujur saja. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengisi relung-relung di hatimu.

"Sepertinya tak ada. . ."

Aku mengeluarkan nafasku. Tanda lega yang aku ungkapan dengan samar-samar.

"Tapi—"

Aku tercegang mendengar sebuah kata pertanda bahwa pernyataan itu belum selesai.

"Aku mempunyai perasaan pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku."

_Aku membatu_. Aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang aku keluarkan. Yang pasti ekspresi itu bercampur aduk. Menunjukan betapa emotionalnya diriku dan tak disadari olehmu.

_Dadaku sakit… perasaan apa ini? Seseorang, tolong beritahu aku. . ._

_Perasaan ini… rasanya seperti menikam hatiku dengan keras. . ._

Aku yang masih _shock _ini tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan saat mengantarmu pulang—sekaligus melewati rute yang sama untuk kembali ke rumahku.

"Yak, sampai jumpa Kagami-kun."

"Eh? Hah? Oh, iya, sampai besok…"

Aku tak sadar bahwa Kuroko sedang mengcupakan salam perpisahan untuk hari ini. Lamunanku begitu dalam, sampai saat-saat yang begitu aku tunggu setiap saat kulupakan.

"_Nee_, Kagami-kun, kau kenapa? Entah mengapa aku merasa kau bukan dirimu. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah tadi saat di toko aku salah bicara?"

Kuroko bertanya dengan raut wajah datar yang biasa ia tampilkan, dengan poni berwarna biru muda itu menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Tidak kok! Aku baik-baik saja! Haha! Aku cuma memikirkan kira-kira berapa banyak coklat yang kudapat nanti! Hahaha! Bye~ Kuroko sampai besok! "

Sahutku dengan nada yang aku samarkan. _Aku membohonginya_. Maafkan aku Kuroko, aku memang pengecut. Aku tak pantas menaruh rasa ini padamu. _Aku tak pantas di sisimu_.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Senyumannya yang indah bak sebuah bidadari kecil yang turun ke dunia hanya untuk diriku. Jarang sekali ia memperlihatkan senyumannya itu. Aku sangat senang karena ia mendedikasikan senyumannya yang berharga itu untukku.

"Sampai Jumpa, Kagami-kun. Aku—"

Suaranya semakin kecil. Beberapa bagian dari kalimat itu tak kudengar. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan.

_Sikap Paranoid ini menghantuiku…_

Hari ini hari Valentine.

Suasana paginya ramai sekali. Sepasang siswa dan siswi saling berkumpul dihari itu. Member coklat pada orang yang mereka perhatikan.

"Ka-Kagami-kun! To-tolong terimalah coklat ini!"

Aku terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku. Seorang siswi mungil berambut sebahu dan manis memberikan coklat kasih sayang padaku.

"Ah-uh… Terima… Kasih…? " sahutku agak kikuk

"I-iya! Sama-sama."

Gadis itu kemudian berlari menghilang dari hadapanku, dengan seulas senyum terukir lebar di wajahnya.

"Selamat Pagi, Kagami-kun"

HUAA!

Lagi-lagi suara yang kurindukan mengagetkanku.

"Pagi-pagi, sudah dapat coklat, Kagami-kun hebat ya." seulas senyum mengejek—yang salah kuartikan, membuatku jengkel .

Langsung saja kuarahkan tangan besarku ini kearah kepalanya yang mungil itu.

"Apa katamu? Hah?! Bagaimana denganmu?!"

Sahutku dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Hari ini, aku berniat membagikan coklat pada semua rekan tim Klub basket."

Aku terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan tanganku darinya. Tak kusangka orang sepertimu akan melakukan hal seperti itu di hari yang tidak terlalu penting—bagiku.

"Hoo, rajin sekali kau, Kuroko. Apakah kau akan memberikan sebuah coklat pada orang yang kausukai itu?"

" . . . Iya. Nanti sepulang sekolah."

"Ooh… Selamat berjuang ya!" sahutku sambil berlari meninggalkan dia.

_Hatiku seperti dicambuk-cambuk . . . _

_Jawabanmu itu membuatku tersakiti. . ._

Hari inipun berlalu. Sudah saatnya pulang sekolah.

Tampaknya Kuroko sudah menyelesaikan pembagian coklatnya pada semua anggota tim klub basket. Tapi anehnya. Aku tak mendapat sebuah coklat dari Kuroko. Padahal aku adalah _cahayanya_.

Bukankah seharusnya aku lebih diutamakan dibandingkan mereka? Kenapa kau lebih mempedulikan mereka dari pada aku?

Akupun menjemput Kuroko. Tampak bagiku, Kuroko sudah siap untuk pulang bersamaku. Ia sedang memakai sepatu _sket_ mungilnya di koridor. Cahaya senja menghiasi dirinya. Rambutnya menjadi lebih berkilau dari biasanya. Aku terbenam lagi dipikiranku.

"Kagami-kun, maaf menunggu. Ayo, kita pulang."

Sambil menuju arah jalan pulang. Aku berpikir didalam benakku. Bagaimana dia? Apakah dia sudah menyerahkan coklatnya pada orang yang dia anggap special itu?

Sebenarnya diam-diam aku sudah merencanakan untuk memberikan pernyataanku. Aku tahu, resikonya aku takkan bisa akrab atau bersamamu seperti yang biasa aku jalani di hari-hari ini.

"Kuroko, aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh. Tapi, maukah kau mendengarkanku?"

"Hm? Apa?"

Aku menaruh dirinya diantara ruang dilenganku. Menggapainya dengan erat. Mencium harum _shampoo_ di rambutnya. Dan menyesuaikan nafasku agar lebih stabil untuk berbicara.

"Aku menyukaimu. Bolehkah aku menaruh perasaan ini padamu? Aku mulai menjadi Paranoid begitu tahu kau menyukai orang lain. Dan begitu aku mengetahui bahwa aku tidak mendapat tanda kasih sayang darimu pada hari ini."

Mukaku memerah. Hampir seperti warna rambutku ini. Tanganku gemetaran. Penasaran respon apa yang akan ia berikan pada pernyataanku.

Tangan mungil itu meraih tanganku yang memeluknya.

". . . Kau tahu Kagami-kun. . ."

"A-apa?" suaraku sedikit bergetar.

"Aku bukannya tidak memberikamu coklat. Tapi aku menunggu saat-saat yang tepat untuk memberikanmu coklat. Kau orang yang berarti dan _special_ bagiku. Kau cahayaku. Aku menjadikanmu yang terahkir karena kaulah yang paling _special_."

Mukaku kembali bersemu. Bola mataku membesar. Aku tak tahu respon apa yang harus kuberikan.

Ia melepaskan pelukanku. Meraih isi tasnya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisikan coklat _homemade _yang ia buat.

"Ini untuk Kagami-kun. Aku menaruh semua perasaanku padamu dalam membuat coklat itu. Beberapa jariku terluka untuk membuat coklat tersebut. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan cuma tersampainya perasaanku padamu."

Aku menerima coklat itu. Tanpa sadar, air mata haru menggenang dimataku. Tapi untungnya, tak setetspun air mata terjatuh di wajahku. Aku tak tahu kata-kata apa yang bisa melukiskan perasaanku. Tapi aku ingin menjawab pernyataan Kuroko yang sama persis sepertiku.

"Kuroko. Jadi, bolehkah aku menaruh rasa ini padamu? Dan maukah kau menerimanya?"

_Beberapa saat, hening menghiasi moment itu._

"Tentu saja. "

Aku menaruh Kuroko kembali kedalam pelukanku. Menaruh bibirku diatas kedua belah bibirnya yang mungil itu.

Wajah Kuroko dihiasi warna merah seperti warna bunga sakura. Imutnya.

"Ke-kenapa, kau langsung menci-ci-cium-ku…?" katanya dengan sedikit gagap.

Mungking menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Aku ingin menjawab bahwa itu adalah bukti cinta yang kuikrarkan. Tapi mungkin itu akan menjadi sangat ekstrim ketika Kuroko mendengarnya. Jadi kujawab saja seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku keceplosan. Itu kebiasaan ku saat diluar negeri. Untuk memberi salam pada orang yang baru kukenal, Hehe." Jawabku.

"Ta-tapi . . . Kenapa baru sekarang kau melakukannya? Kita kan sudah cukup lama saling mengenal."

Wajah Kuroko hampir seperti buah apel yang berwarna merah.

"Aku ingin memberi salam pada sesuatu yang baru kukenal. . ."

Kuroko terdiam . . .

_". . . Cinta kita yang baru bersemi. . ."_ lanjutku.

Dan sekali lagi, aku mendaratkan ciuman diatas bibir Kuroko—yang masih ada didalam pelukanku.

_Hati kita ahkirnya bertemu . . ._

_Menghasilkan bunga cinta yang sudah siap untuk bersemi. . ._

-The End-

Author note :  
Agak gaje ya? haha. saya terinspirasi dari salah satu komik Yaoi yang saya baca XD. jadi ceritanya kayak gini deh. sori ya, kalau alurnya ngaco, yang penting jadi dah XD. hehehe. thanks buat reader yang udah bersedia baca. sama minta tolong reviewnya ya ;). ngomong-ngomong, senpai-senpai, saya masih baru disini. ini cerita pertama saya. mohon bantuannya ya para senpai yang mungkin sedang membaca (^0^), dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. terima kasih XD.


End file.
